Episode 782
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Tony Tony Chopper - Nami | chapter = Filler | rating = | rank = }} "The Devil's Fist — A Show Down! Luffy vs. Grount" is the 782nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy manages to defeat Prodi, Bonham, and Zappa in his quest to get off of Fron Island. However, he is confronted again by Grount, who shatters the attachment on his left arm to reveal a large, hairy red arm resembling a gorilla's. Having trained all his life to control it, Grount wields its tremendous power against Luffy, but after a titanic struggle Luffy eventually manages to overpower and defeat him. As the Sanji retrieval team finally leaves Fron Island, Grount laughs and remarks that Luffy was a worthy opponent. On the Thousand Sunny, the Sanji retrieval team eats all the rations taken from the base in ten minutes. Long Summary Prodi confronts the Sanji retrieval team at the coast of Fron Island, intent on defeating them in order to maintain his base's reputation of strength that they need to operate against Big Mom. Should he fail, he will likely be demoted and transferred to a new island, where he will be forced to retire without the pension amount he desires. The Sanji retrieval team is surprised at his intentions, but press on, knowing they can escape once they get to the Shark Submerge III. Brook waves to his crewmates from the nearby submarine, but Prodi points his bazooka at the Submerge and shoots at it, engulfing it and Brook in a large explosion. The Sanji retrieval team is shocked at this move, and Prodi confronts them, telling Luffy that he used to fight Garp evenly with his bazooka. Prodi then shoots his bazooka at the team, but they dodge the blast as they jump down to the beach where Prodi and his troops are. As the Marines try to attack them, Nami tries hitting them with Thunderbolt Tempo, but they emerge from the attack unscathed with the help of their shields. Carrot's Electro attacks are also ineffective, and the Marines reveal that their shields are covered in rubber. However, Nami simply uses Gust Sword to blow them away and overwhelms them with Mirage Tempo, Chopper easily overpowers them with Kung Fu Point, and Carrot kicks a Marine soldier without Electro. Meanwhile, Prodi shoots his bazooka at Luffy, and Luffy dodges the blasts. Back by the food warehouse, Bonham, Zappa, and Grount see and hear the effects of the massive clash on the coast. Bonham and Zappa prepare to go to the coast and confront the pirates again, but Grount possesses no motivation to move, saying sullenly that he is too weak. Bonham and Zappa angrily berate him for his cowardice, reminding him what they had trained to do under Aokiji. Back on the coast, Luffy defeats Prodi with a Gear Second attack, and Bonham and Zappa look on in shock as they arrive. The two Marines confront Luffy and the pirates once again, with Bonham using Qigong to increase his bulk and Zappa drawing out his swords. Meanwhile, Grount continues to sit by the food warehouse, and he whispers Aokiji's name as he recalls meeting the admiral. Several years ago, an island erupted with a shockwave as a young Grount screamed, holding a giant furry red left arm. Meanwhile, Aokiji rode toward the island on his bicycle, and as he saw the chaos on it, he decided to go there and investigate it. There, he saw Grount in the midst of the rubble of a large city, and he asked him if he caused all this damage. Grount then revealed his giant left arm and attacked Aokiji with it, being unable to control it and crying for it to be cut off. Aokiji managed to dodge his strikes and eventually incapacitated Grount by freezing his left arm. Years later, Grount trained under Aokiji with Bonham and Zappa, with his left arm now contained in a metal attachment. He asked Aokiji why he could not go out and fight yet, and the Admiral replied that he was not yet ready and he still did not have full control over his power. Aokiji then told him to keep training it in preparation for when he would face strong opponents, and in the present, Grount realizes that now might be the time Aokiji was talking about. Back on the coast, Bonham and Zappa are defeated with Luffy's Jet Gatling, and Brook reveals that he and the Submerge are perfectly fine after Prodi's attack. Before the Sanji retrieval team can escape, however, Grount leaps out and attacks Luffy. Grount tells Bonham and Zappa to leave the fight to him as steam begins blowing out of his left arm attachment. Eventually the attachment crumbles, revealing Grount's monstrous left arm, which he now has full control over. Bonham and Zappa are ecstatic that Grount has achieved this, and Grount attacks Luffy, managing to overpower him with his left arm's sheer power. Luffy activates Gear Third, allowing him to fight on par with Grount. Grount eventually manages to send Luffy flying upward, but Luffy maintains his Haki-clad Gear Third as he unleashes Thor Elephant Gun, and he and Grount clash with their large fists. The monstrous clash rocks the coast, and the two fighters are at a stalemate for a little while, until Luffy finally manages to gain ground. Finally, Luffy manages to overpower Grount and hit him in the face, sending him crashing down onto the beach. Grount wakes up a little while later, with Bonham and Zappa by his side. Grount asks them where Luffy is, but they reveal that he and his crew left immediately afterwards. However, Grount just laughs, reflecting that Luffy is indeed deserving of a 500,000,000 bounty and promising with his comrades to win the next time they met the pirates. Meanwhile, the Sanji retrieval team sails away on the Thousand Sunny, but to the appall of Nami, they have already eaten all of the food they stole. Most of it was consumed by Pedro and Pekoms, who were left starving on the ship for hours, but even the crewmates who went on the island and ate there also feasted on the rations. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Luffy defeats Vice Admiral Prodi. *A flashback reveals how Grount first met Kuzan. *Luffy defeats Bonham and Zappa. *Grount unleashes the power of his left arm. *Grount and Luffy have their third fight with Luffy ultimately becoming the victor. *Luffy and his group leave the Fron Island Marine base with the food, but they quickly ate all of it. *This is the last episode of the Marine Rookie Arc. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 782 Category:Season 18 Category:Filler Episodes